sim_football_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Week 1
Matchups Saturday Morning (9:00 ET): Team Yisus at Uzbekistan Cherubs Saturday Afternoon (3:10 ET): West Texas 'Mericans at Moon Mosters Pregame Predictions Uzbekistan over Yisus, 27-24 Monsters over 'Mericans, 34-28 Yisus vs Cherubs Final Score FINAL SCORE: 24-14, YISUS WINS Team 1 2 3 4 T UC 7 0 7 0 14 TY 10 3 8 3 24 Scoring Summary FIRST QUARTER *Clint Libby Handoff-FUMBLE-Forced by DE Chris Horvat, Recovered by Eloy Huard for the 43 Yard TD run, Gary Frost Extra point, 7-0 Yisus *Rosario Mathis reception from Vincenzo Berlin-34 yard TD, Ronald Shepard Extra Point, 7-7 *Gary Frost 41 yard Field Goal, 10-7 Yisus SECOND QUARTER *Gary Frost 48 yard Field Goal, 13-7 Yisus THIRD QUARTER *Gary Frost 26 yard Field Goal, 16-7 Yisus *Robbie Hall 62 yard TD reception from Vincenzo Berlin, Ronald Shepard Extra Point, 16-14 Yisus *Mike Huet sack of Vincenzo Berlin inside his own endzone, safety, 18-14 Yisus *Gary Frost 37 yard Field goal, 21-14 Yisus FOURTH QUARTER *Gary Frost 53 yard field goal, 24-14 Yisus Notabes, Stats, Highlights Injuries *Chaz Musgrove, Cherubs OT (Concussion, Day to Day) *Boris Lomax, Yisus (Backup) RB (ACL, MCL Tear, Out for season) *Braxton Rhea, Cherubs (Backup) DE (Ankle Sprain, Out 3-6 Weeks) Top 5 Plays #Robbie Hall (Cherubs) 62 Yard TD Reception, Ridiculous one handed catch while being covered by DeAndre Parks (Yisus) #Rudo Parikh (Yisus) 42 yard run, dodging 3 defenders and stiffarming another 3 #Stephen Attebury (Yisus) Field Goal Block #Mike Huet (Yisus) Sack of Vincenzo Berlin (Cherubs) for a safety #Jordan Sandoz (Yisus) 21 yard reception While diving and staying in bounds 5 Stars of the Game #Rudo Parikh, Yisus RB, 134 rushing yards, 10 carries #Vincenzo Berlin, Cherubs QB, 328 Passing yards, 2 TDs #Mike Huet, Yisus DT, 3 sacks, 5 Tackles, 1 safety #Jordan Sandoz, Yisus WR, 103 receiving Yards, 8 receptions #Keenan McKnight, Cherubs ILB, 1 sack, 11 tackles, 2 tackles for a loss Three up, Three Down UP *Mike Huet, Yisus DT. He showed poise, dominance, and strength in his 3 sacks, 5 tackles, and one safety. He could easily become one of the better Defensive tackles in the league. *Team Yisus Special Teams. A blocked field goal, 5 field goals scored for Gary Frost, and a 44 yard kick return, led to a special teams mismatch which won Yisus the game. *Robbie Hall, Cherubs WR. He only had 3 receptions, but the 92 yards and a touchdown are very good for a receiver. Not to mention his #1 best play of the week. Wow. DOWN *Cherubs Offensive Line: One of the worst offensive line performances, which is surprising for an offensive line that looks decent on paper. Didn't give enough time for Berlin or especially the run game *Clint Libby, Cherubs RB: He got 8 carries yet only 19 yards and a fumble. Even though he got no help from the offensive line, he seemed to studderstep a lot without much accelaration. *Hank Ebert, Yisus S: He was drafted as the second Safety, and he let up three big plays, two of which resulted in touchdowns. He also missed an easy tackle in a punt return block. 'Mericans vs. Monsters Final Score West Texas 'Mericans 28, Moon Monsters 16 Team 1 2 3 4 T WT 0 7 7 14 28 MM 2 14 0 0 16 Scoring Summary FIRST QUARTER *Chester Zuniga Sack of Andres Sytsma, Safety, 2-0 Monsters SECOND QUARTER *Jesse Nyquist 25 yard rushing TD, Yoni Hunter Extra Point, 9-0 Monsters *Andres Sytsma 16 yard rushing TD, Bo Lynch Extra Point, 9-7 Monsters *Glenn McClenton 9 Yard TD catch from Joseph Lee, Yoni Hunter Extra Point, 16-7 THIRD QUARTER *Cullen Chadwick 3 yard rushing TD, Bo Lynch Extra Point, 14-16 FOURTH QUARTER *Brad Peppers, 24 yard TD reception from Andres Sytsma, Bo Lynch Extra Point, 21-16 *Reggie Mooreman Interception returned 41 yards for TD, Bo Lynch Extra Point, 28-16 Notables, Stats, Highlights Injuries *Yoni Hunter, Moon Monsters K (Hamstring) *Stuart Saura-Ninao, Moon Monsters CB (Dislocated Shoulder) 5 Stars of the day #Andres Sytsma, 'Mericans QB, 71 rushing yards, 1 rushing TD, 288 passing yards, 1 passing TD #Jesse Nyquist, Monsters RB, 122 rushing yards, 1 rushing TD, 14 carries #Reggie Mooreman, 'Mericans S, 6 tackles, 1 Interception touchdown, 35 yards per kick return #Joaquin Hoffman, 'Mericans OT, 1 sack allowed (safety), 0 non-sack knockdowns or hurryups #Hector Lovierto, Monsters OLB, 14 tackles, 3 tackles for a loss